Under the Deep Waters
by L-caitlin
Summary: Book 10.5


Book 10.5  
  
Under The Deep Waters  
  
Then, at the moment the Great Conqueror of Obstacles thought he was close to dry earth and respite, he felt himself being pulled under the livid waters. The waves swept over him now, as he was pulled down with increasing strength as if busy hands were grasping to him, willing him to his death, deep under the sea from which no mortal can hope to return. The world began to fade to blackness and the great Odysseus thought it was his end. And just as the Master of Disappointment was ready to retire to the deep, he felt two lips pressed against his, breathing into him life- replenishing air.  
  
He opened his eyes, new to what he was seeing, as a young boy coming into manhood that is brought into battle for the first time, not knowing what to expect but joyful that the threat of death has not yet come to greet him in the same fashion as it has so many like him in the past. What Odysseus saw he was not expecting, even after his many toils and encounters. What he saw all about him was a crowd of strange creatures he knew to be merpeople, though he had always thought them to be a mere myth. They were countless, everywhere to be seen, men, women and children alike, swimming about with speed. Some stopped to gaze at him with questioning looks upon their faces, but then kept on their way, as if they had better places to go.  
  
These creatures were of a shocking appearance as well. They all had lengthy hair of countless shades of green, ranging from the green of soft grass on a spring day, to a color so deep it looked black, except for when it caught a glint of light. They wore no clothes, and had milky flesh that only ivory, clean and new, could match it in color. As Odysseus' eyes traveled downward he observed that below their navels that had once been their source of existence, the milky skin gradually altered into green scales that shone as if coated in silver, which then shaped into a great fin in place of nimble legs. However, the most shocking thing about these life forms was the eyes that were placed in their skulls. They were as if two bright candles shone forth from their faces, giving off an eerie yellow glow that colored the water, tuning dark to light, for an arms length in front of them.  
  
But there was one more thing that the Great Conqueror of Obstacles noticed. That first replenishing breath that had been so gratefully given to him, had no need to be given a second time, for he found he could fill his lungs on his own, though he could not discern why. The mermaid that had given him that first breath was a youthful female, appearing to be about the age of seventeen, with extensive hair, full and strong, of deep green color. She spoke to Odysseus then, as easy as if she were talking through air, and the sound reached the ears of the Master of Disappointment, clear and true.  
  
"Odysseus, son of Laerties, king in the land of Ithaca," the Girl with the deep Green Hair began "We in the great Underwater City of Suselau know of your name, very well. I am Akashe, daughter of mighty Azreal. I am princess of all that reaches the floor bottom of these depths, though you are the first mortal to ever witness it with living eyes. We in this kingdom were expecting you, my father the most. My father, is the king of Suselau, will accept you into our palace, for we of the deep hold guests in high regard. Come with me now to our Palace, for you have had many struggles and require food and rest. You will be seated in our hall as a guest of the utmost honor, and we shall have you for dinner. Then after we have all eaten our full and poured out libations to the almighty Gods who rule the Earth, my mighty father shall accommodate to your needs.  
  
The great conqueror of obstacles was not to be swindled, however. He decided to test the young mermaid, to see if she was really trying to help, or up to something that would close his eyes in eternal sleep forever. For he knew all the sly creatures of the deep were in close contact with the One who Shakes the Earth. "You say your father rules all of this land?" The great Conqueror of Obstacles asked, trying not to show his misgivings. Odysseus knew it would not fair well to displease this young maiden, where he was all too aware his very life was at her mercy. "How can he do so, when all who know of the almighty Gods, know it is Poseidon's strong hand that governs over all the seas?"  
  
"All this that you, a wise mortal, have told me I do already know." The Girl with Deep Green Hair replied. "But does mighty Zeus not rule over all the land, and Hades over the all the Underworld, an even deeper distance from open land than my fathers astounding kingdom? And yet, there are many nymphs and even mortals who rule over the land, you being one of the many. And have you not heard of Persephone, who helps Terrifying Hades rule the Land of the Dead?"  
  
Akashe looked at the Master of Disappointment, daring him to deny her exactness of the truth. And yet he said nothing, for he knew she was right. Only then did Odysseus let her lead him the palace of the merking, Azreal.  
  
As he sped through the water, his hand being tightly held by Princess Akashe as though he were some trophy she wished not give up, he saw around him extraordinary houses and villages. They were of the same makeshift as the houses he could see on his own dear Ithaca. Except these were made of coral, coral of every color, and were several stories high yet not nearly broad as a house one would find on land. They also had no roofs, the ceilings just opened to the sea surface, dark as night now. He also passed sunken ships from the past, left alone and untouched, as if it were holy ground. Then as he looked ahead he saw a palace so magnificent, he believed his eyes had deceived him. It was many stories high, thirty at least, and had color which he had never seen before on any of the lands he had ever come to. It was almost a blue, and yet a rose color at the same time. The Master of Disappointment then stared in wonder until Akashe broke his thoughts, bringing him to a halt at a door made of pure silver.  
  
As they entered he saw in front of him an enormous hall with a grand feast underway. There were about twenty merpeople, all seated around a table made from the bottom of a boat. He did not know what they feasted on but he could tell they ate it fresh and raw, the meat having just passed from the land of the living. As each in turn bit off their food, life- sustaining blood came out in a cloud, only to be blended and swept away by the ever-present water. At the head of the table sat a merman, much bigger than the rest, with hair of a very light green and pointed teeth, razor sharp, alike to many of the merpeople he had seen. This is whom the Girl with Deep Green hair led Odysseus to. She explained to her father how she had found him, but had no need to explain who he was. As her father, King Azreal, spoke his name, the crowd fell silent.  
  
The spoke these words; "Welcome, king Odysseus to my humble palace, please stay for dinner!" he boomed each word, seemingly quite pleased to see him. With that two mermen came from behind and sat Odysseus, roughly in a chair, never taking their eyes off him. The Master of disappointment felt himself begin to fell uneasy. The whole room sat sock still, looking at him. Then, the might King Azreal arose and once again, spoke to Odysseus.  
  
"Before we all dine," He spoke, waving a hand at all of his company, smiling and revealing the pointed teeth planted in his mouth, while moving ever closer to Odysseus "I believe that as an excellent host I must inform you of some things. Mighty Poseidon who rules the deep is the sovereign of us all under these icy waters. Even a powerful king such as myself, King Azreal, son of Arantidar, quake under his powerful hand. And almighty Poseidon has told all of the creatures that inhabit the deep, far and wide, of your treacherous ways. And so, as King of Suselau I inform you, that this is your final meal, great Odysseus, terrible enemy of Poseidon. For when we merpeople have you for dinner, we do just that."  
  
With That Azreal seized great Odysseus by the arms and opened his mouth, once again revealing his, now terrifying pointed teeth, trying to bite into him, kill him. However, the Master of Disappointment was also a master at fighting, and managed to break free of the sea king's strong grasp. Then to one and all's surprise, he grabbed out the scarf that Ino, the sea nymph with beautiful ankles, had given to him. He had stashed it when he felt Akashe grab his legs and pull him down to this deathly kingdom. He now used it to drive him to the surface, kicking with strong legs and going faster than even the merpeople with their mighty fins could go. He bobbed to the surface, praising Zeus to still have his head, and the life saving scarf. 


End file.
